funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Achievement Pages?
I've been thinking this for a while, but I think it would be a cool idea to have pages for individual achievements... For example, the Enchanter achievement from Arcanists could have it's very own page at Arcanists/Achievement:Enchanter. On that page, we could have a table that shows the large image of the achievement (only shown once it's unlocked), the official FunOrb description of the achievement, the number of orb points it's worth, and the number of orb coins recieved. On the left of the table, there could even be hints on how to get the achievement. Below is an example of what the page could possible look like when implemented: = Arcanists/Achievement:Enchanter = < Arcanists This achievement can be unlocked by winning a rated game. Winning a rated game can be easy, as long as you choose your spells wisely. Useful Tips *Make sure you have a mixture of offensive and defensive spells, so you can gain an advantage over your opponent. *Using familiars is a great way to win. *You can get a familiar as long as you are using a complete spell book at once, except for the arcane spell book. *These are just some example tips I came up with off the top of my head. *Not all achievement articles would need to have tips. *In the case of this one, it is very easy to achieve. *Therefore, there would probably not need to be any tips for it. What do you guys think about this? Creating a template for the table on the right would be simple to create, and it would be great if we had a place to add the large achievement images, as they have significantly more detail than the smaller ones. We'd just have to save the images from the achievement section of the FunOrb site, crop them, and save them as (achivement name) large.png... It has the potential to be a lot of work, but not only would it be worth it, it would also allow for us to get rid of the notes sections of the achievement sections, which would clean up the page layout, and it would let us show curious visitors what the large versions of the achievement images look like. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 01:58, 21 September 2008 (UTC) :Personally I'm not sure if this idea should be implemented. It would be a lot of extra work, and I'm not sure if the gains justify it. However, if this is implemented, I think the table should look like this, with any notes part of the article itself, rather than in the table. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 02:08, 21 September 2008 (UTC) ::I was actually thinking about having notes on the left and I mentioned that in the notes section of the table, actually... I've edited the notes section of the table out. Also, if nobody else is willing to create these achievement pages, I'd do the job... It would take time, but it wouldn't be that difficult, and it was my idea in the first place. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 02:14, 21 September 2008 (UTC) :::I've edited your table into the actual example article. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 02:15, 21 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Should I make a template for achievement pages in case we need it? --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 03:20, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Just to show just how big of a difference there is between the small achievement image thimbnails, and the larger full versions, I have created the following image: As you can see, much detail is lost when the image is scaled down. This is even more noticable on achievements with number on them, such as Pixel Legend. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 03:48, 21 September 2008 (UTC) :I support this idea; I think the article name could just be (Game Name)/(Achievement Name). It doesn't have to state that it is an achievement, as the walkthrough articles don't do that either. I guess that it would be easily assumed that it is an achievement page. See my sandbox for my idea of what it should look like. I also made some edits to the template. Can someone edit it to align the Orb Point/Coin requirement text (and image) properly? 19118219 Talk 09:23, 21 September 2008 (UTC) ::I just realised...even if this is all done before the next game release, we are going to have like 800 articles in total, and like 20 more per new game...yey lolz =) 19118219 Talk 09:32, 21 September 2008 (UTC) :::I think it should have the Achievement: after the name of the game just in case we eve get something weird like a level with the same name as an achievement... plus, it will help us easily distinguish between achievement articles and walkthrough articles with a short glance on the . --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 15:29, 21 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Hmm... since Aik Hui seems to be willing to work on this as well... I guess I should start? --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 15:38, 21 September 2008 (UTC) :::::All TetraLink pages complete. Arcanists pages started... in progress still. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 16:26, 21 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::Since I have every single transmogrify achievement, I will take care of those pages. I have created templates that should work for now. I plan on updating those soon. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 16:40, 21 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::All Transmogrify pages are also now complete. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 17:17, 21 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::::All bouncedown pages complete! Images needed for splam and splega splat. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 17:44, 21 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::::I will now take care of the Dungeon Assault achievement pages, as I also have all of those. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 17:52, 21 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::It took around an hour, but now all the Dungeon Assault achievement pages are 100% complete. I plan on moving the notes to them soon. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 18:19, 21 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::After that, I will take care of chess. I have all achievements in that except "Master". So someone else will need to upload that one. Getting that achievement would've been easy for me, it would just take a long time... --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 18:20, 21 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::All chess pages are complete, finally... however we still need the Master image. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 18:46, 21 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Now starting Wizard Run pages... there are a few of these achievements I don't have, so someone else may need to upload a few. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 18:53, 21 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::The wizard run pages are now complete, but a few are missing large images. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 20:15, 21 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::I will work on Monkey Puzzle 2 next. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 20:16, 21 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::I completed monkey puzzle 2. First 2 achievement images missing. All arcanist pages linked and stubs created for ones not added yet. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 20:53, 21 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::I have created templates on the Miner Disturbance achievement pages. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 21:01, 21 September 2008 (UTC) :Dang, you editted first then me and made me lose all that I had written :/ :There are some achievements that are rather difficult to win in F2P, although, it shows as avaiable for F2P.(miner disturbance score achievements) :I suggest adding some hints for non-members to get that achievement, instead of only putting a simple way for membersPowdinet 21:05, 21 September 2008 (UTC) ::Just out of curiosity, what achievement are you referring to? Also - I finished setting up achievement page templates for Pool. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 21:12, 21 September 2008 (UTC) :::I just finished making templates for the Hostile Spawn achievement pages. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 21:31, 21 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Just finished the templates for Dr P Saves the Earth... I've literally spent six hours on setting up those achievement pages so far... might take a break soon and continue later. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 21:41, 21 September 2008 (UTC) :::::The orb defence page now links to where the Achievement pages will be. Now to create templates there. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 23:12, 21 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::I have finished setting up achievement page templates for the game Orb Defence. I think I'm a bit more than half way finished... can't believe this took around 7 hours... --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 23:17, 21 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::I just finished setting up the achievement page templates for Crazy Crystals. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 23:25, 21 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Now the TerraPhoenix Achievement page templates are set up. Is it me, or is nobody else active today?... with a few exceptions. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 23:32, 21 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Finally, I am done with the Flea Circus achievement page templates... Very few more games to go... but it's still going to be annoying. I'm just trying to get this done as soon as possible... --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 23:41, 21 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Now the StarCannon achievement page templates are complete. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 23:54, 21 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::The Zombie Dawn achievement page templates are now complete. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 00:01, 22 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Finished making all Geoblox Achievement page templates. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 00:08, 22 September 2008 (UTC) List of games that still need achievement templates: *36 Card Trick *Escape Vector *Hold the Line *Lexicominos *Sol-Knight *Stellar Shard *The Track Controller *Torquing! *Pixelate *Shattered Plans Tell me if I missed any. I'm gonna work on those later. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 00:11, 22 September 2008 (UTC) :36 Card Trick achievement page templates added. Achievement section needs clean up. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 00:44, 22 September 2008 (UTC) ::Escape Vector templates added. Achievements section needs clean up. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 00:51, 22 September 2008 (UTC) :::Hold the line templates added. article clean up needed. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 00:57, 22 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Lexicominos achievement templates now complete. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 01:04, 22 September 2008 (UTC) :::::Sol-Knight templates now done. Achievements section needs clean up. I'm really starting to get tired of this... but I assume it will be worth it in the long run. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 01:16, 22 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::Stellar Shard achievement page templates added. Achievements section needs link clean up. Can't believe I'm almost done... if someone else would help this would've gotten done so much faster... --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 01:26, 22 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::The Track Controller achievement page templates complete. Achievements section of main article needs link clean up. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 01:32, 22 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Torquing! achievement page templates added. Needs link clean up still. 2 more games!!! --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 01:37, 22 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Pixelate achievement page templates added. Still needs cleaned up. Only Shattered Plans is left if I'm right... --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 01:44, 22 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Omg... that was a lot of work... but I think I'm completely done... I hope... Also, from 36 Card trick to Shattered plans - I didn't clean up the links on the Achievement sections in the articles. Can someone take care of that? I'm really tired from editing so much... I swear that was probably like 9 hours of work atleast... anyways, there's still a lot left to be done. I just added the templates. We need to fill them in still. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 01:52, 22 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Heh, I was asleep during all that editing you did, otherwise I'd have helped out. Did you really need to update this forum each time you completed an article though? It seems a bit excessive lol! (I'd maybe have made a list instead, and used instead. It would have saved space.) Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 03:42, 22 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Well... I guess my updating this page is a bit excessive, but I'm gonna be asleep soon lol... 11:47PM now. Eastern Standard Time. Soo... if you want to help (a lot): when i say the pages need cleaned up, I mean that the achievements section has links that look like this: 36 Card Trick/Achievement:Memory Expert, which should be changed to look like this: Memory Expert. That needs done still for 36 Card Trick, Escape Vector, Hold the Line, Lexicominos, Sol-Knight, Stellar Shard, The Track Controller, Torquing!, and Pixelate. If you can, could you take care of that? It's not much, but it helps out... --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 03:51, 22 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Link clean-up complete. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 04:45, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Nicely done... =] now we need to move all notes about specific achievements from the article pages into the achievement pages, and remove the notes sections... then after that we need to copy all descriptions, orb points, orb coins, and whether or not achievements are members only. After that we can worry about achievement images. I made some categories to make this process as easy as possible: *Category:Achievements without images *Category:Achievements without game information specified *Category:Achievements without descriptions *Category:Achievements with unknown orb coins *Category:Achievements with unknown orb points *Category:Achievements without hidden or not specified *Category:Achievements without secret or not specified *Category:Achievements without members only or not specified Unfortunately, pages may not show up on these lists until the Job Queue is further processed... We just have to wait until then. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 04:50, 22 September 2008 (UTC) :OHH EMM GEE~~! Lol I didn't mention that the last comment I posted here was at 11 PM in my country and I had to go and sleep immediately. And I can't do anything members-only until I finish uninstalling My_exams_are_coming.exe, then I need two weeks to install Membership_money_reaches_Jagex.exe. Anyway, do you know all the games that need info to be filled in (i.e. those with nothing more than a template, maybe an image, and the stub tag)? I'd be more than willing to help. I already cleaned up the Shattered Plans links. 19118219 Talk 06:43, 22 September 2008 (UTC) P.S.: With this much editing maybe you could be a bureaucrat lol... ::Just added info to Torquing!. Which other games need info? 19118219 Talk 08:45, 22 September 2008 (UTC) :::Postiong this at 6:25 am - believe it or not almost all games need info... I finished quite a few, but only did templates for the rest... and many of the ones I did finish don't have members only or not specified... unfortunately, I won't be able to help you guys for several hours... --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 10:39, 22 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Oh, and I suggest you take a look at Category:Achievements without descriptions, there are like 180 achievements on the list right now. It will be automatically updated once the server finishes processing the job queue of like 15,500... --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 10:43, 22 September 2008 (UTC) ::::: I was handling the descriptions but I had to stop. I will do them later if you guys don't do them. (have fun :) ) Powdinet 10:49, 22 September 2008 (UTC) :::::Wow, this page is so out of order that I think we can continue here. I thought it was only to discuss the very existence of these pages... 19118219 Talk 12:52, 22 September 2008 (UTC)